


Четыре

by Bek_SB



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Три истории о людях, которые беспокоятся об отношениях Ларри и Ака больше, чем о своих собственных, и одна, где всё наоборот.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Kudos: 16





	1. Тилли

**Author's Note:**

> Я не нашла нигде упоминания фамилии Тилли, поэтому назвала ей Уилсон, как актрису.

Тилли так и не поняла, как успела втянуться во всё это. Динозавр из костей, бегающий как собачка за Ланселотом? Хорошо. Греческие статуи, организовавшие какое-то своё отдельное общество? Ладно. Египетские фараоны?

Вообще-то, последнее было чуть ли не самым ординарным. Подумаешь, ожившие мумии. У неё вон весь музей ночью зажигает под треки, на скачку которых она еще днем потратила весь трафик. То есть, начиналось всё, конечно, не так радужно, пришлось объяснить каждому (а для начала понять самой!), что происходит, как дальше «жить». Акменра, тот самый египетский фараон, сильно помогал поначалу. Направлял, давал советы. Почти не отходил от неё, вливаясь в новую для него обстановку. А потом она поняла, кого он ей напоминает: её саму. Когда Тилли рассталась со своим первым парнем, она с головой ушла в учебу, запрещала тогда себе хоть секунду провести без дела. Оценкам это не помогло, а вот разбитому сердцу — очень даже.

— Развейся немного, Ак, — посоветовала она ему на седьмую ночь. — Ты же сам сказал, что остался здесь из-за семьи. А вид такой, словно тебя заставили. Проведи с ними хоть пять минут.

Акменра… ну, не вздрогнул, конечно, но посмотрел на неё внимательно так, глаза еще эти огромные, вся душа на виду. Он тосковал, и как она раньше этого не поняла?

— Тилли Уилсон, хранительница Лондона, — размеренно произнёс он. — Пожалуй, я последую твоему совету.

И ушел, только накидка развевалась, затрагивая стены узкого коридора. Тилли проводила его взглядом до первого поворота. Как она потом узнала, на глаза родителям Ак так и не показался той ночью.

Первый год пролетел незаметно. Несколько раз она звонила Ларри, они болтали. Поначалу исключительно о том, как быть хорошим ночным охранником музея. Потом — о том, как он скучает: по Октавиусу и Джедидайе, по Сакаджавее, по Декстеру, по Аттиле. Тилли не сразу заметила, что он никогда не упоминает одно, всего одно имя. Он никогда не спрашивал у неё про Ака.

— Эй, хочешь узнать, как тут Ак? — спросила она ненавязчиво однажды.

В трубке послышались хрипы, а потом Ларри сказал что-то вроде «плохая связь» и отключился. Больше она не спрашивала.

Впрочем, иногда она и сама заходила на сайт Музея Естественной Истории, рассматривала фотографию всего одного экспоната. Лаа, так запавший ей в сердце, смотрел на неё с экрана восковым взглядом, не двигался и не дышал. Но однажды — она в это искренне верила — однажды они встретятся снова. И, может, не только она перестанет тосковать.

На второй год стало немного хуже. Скрижаль привлекала воров. Но перед внешней угрозой экспонаты сплачивались, вставали плечом к плечу. В первый раз их вёл Акменра. Он сказал:

— Мы так уже делали, — и глаза у него горели. — В Нью-Йорке. И Ларри…

Он резко замолчал тогда, отвернулся и вернулся к делам. Раздать указания, распределить силы. Но больше он не командовал. Они никогда не вызывали полицию сразу: экспонатам, да и Тилли, нравилось устраивать ловушки, смотреть на шокированные лица. Иногда она сдавала их стражам порядка утром, иногда отпускала. Когда она спросила Ларри про ту историю, что не дорассказал Ак, он обрисовал основные моменты и повесил трубку. Потом сказал, что связь прервалась. Извинился, но она поняла, о чем лучше не спрашивать.

Одно из правил: не говори с Ларри об Акменра, и с Акменра о Ларри. Просто и понятно. А еще: крайне загадочно, а она была девушкой любопытной.

В общем, второй год она стала считать годом приключений.

Третий — годом депрессии.

— Мы не можем его найти, — Шепсехерет взволнованно схватила её за руки, когда за полчаса до рассвета Тилли зашла с проверкой в Египетский зал. — Он сказал, что хочет прогуляться. Сказал, что ему не впервой.

Тилли даже не сразу поняла, что случилось. А когда поняла — побежала со всех ног. Выбежала через главный вход, и почти врезалась в Ака. Тот где-то достал повседневную одежду, так что она даже не сразу поняла, что перед ней именно он.

— Ак! — строго воскликнула она. — Ты знаешь, сколько времени?!

— Всё в порядке, — произнёс он, но голос звучал странно-отрешенно. И прошел внутрь музея. Времени было только-только дойти до зала и залезть в саркофаг.

— Нет, не в порядке! — она побежала за ним, всё еще испуганная. — А если бы ты не успел? А если бы заблудился? Господи, Ак, да ты хоть знаешь, как пользоваться метро? А деньги?..

— Я знаю, — он обернулся так резко, что она отшатнулась. — Я гулял по Нью-Йорку. Часто, — он говорил тяжело и почти задыхался. — Ларри водил меня в парки, покупал еду на вынос, учил пользоваться деньгами и наслаждаться огнями города. Показывал ночную жизнь, людей, забавных маленьких собачек в одежде, метро, рестораны. Он водил меня в кино на ночной сеанс, и держал за руку, когда тот монстр чуть не прыгнул на меня с экрана.

Резко осекшись, он, видимо, понял, что и кому говорит. В простой одежде он напоминал скорее запутавшегося и потерявшегося мальчишку. И она сделала то единственное, что могла — крепко обняла его. Он был так напряжен, что напоминал скорее статую из греческого зала, чем живого человека.

— Всё хорошо, Ак, — мягко сказала она. — Мы поговорим завтра, ладно? Я закажу пиццу, и мы посидим и поговорим.

Он слабо кивнул, и она отстранилась.

— Спокойного дня, — на автомате пожелал он ей, прежде чем направиться к египетскому залу. Она мельком взглянула на часы, чтобы убедиться, что он еще успевает. Не хотелось бы получить нагоняй за мумию посреди коридора.

На следующую ночь, как она и обещала, они устроились в греческом зале, так как там обычно было тише всего — большинство статуй не могли говорить. Тилли открыла коробку с пиццей, пока Акменра устраивался рядом. В конце концов, если девушка и была в чем-то уверена, так это в том, что невозможно грустить, когда у тебя есть вкусная еда и кому выговориться.

По соседнему залу пробежал Ланселот, за ним, гремя костями, динозавр. Потом всё стихло. Тилли довольно достала первый кусочек и посмотрела на Ака, кивком приглашая присоединиться.

— Мне не нужна еда, — улыбнулся он.

— Ты же сам сказал, Ларри покупал вам еду на вынос, — она подтолкнула ему коробку. — Налетай.

То был первый раз, когда Ак не сбежал при произнесении имени Ларри. То был первый раз на памяти Тилли, когда он готов был о Ларри поговорить.

— Ладно, я могу есть, — согласился он. — Магия скрижали просто уберет это из моих останков к следующей ночи.

По крайней мере, Ларри явно учил его есть пиццу руками, признала Тилли. Хотя видеть фараона во всех его украшениях вот таким, было странно.

— Ладно, рассказывай, что там у вас произошло.

Ак устремил взгляд вдаль, словно больше не находился здесь и с ней, а был где-то там. В Нью-Йоркском музее, как Тилли подозревала.

— Он был тем, кто открыл саркофаг, — сказал Акменра. — Остальные боялись меня, а он выпустил. Мы встретились посреди сражения за пластину. Я встретил тогда решительного, яркого человека. Полководца, готового вести армию. И очень удивился, когда он следующей ночью вернулся, и был простым, равным всем. Это и было самое странное: он был равен фараону, и он был равен простым людям. Никто не чувствовал себя выше или ниже его.

— Хороший он человек, а? — хмыкнула Тилли.

— Он сразу понял, что я отличаюсь. Не восковая фигура. С закатом я возвращаюсь из мира мёртвых, чтобы с рассветом умереть. И он предложил «жить моментом», — Ак улыбался, рассказывая. — Показал мне город, научил почти что жить в этом городе. Я…

Он замолчал.

— Любил его? — неловко поинтересовалась Тилли, внезапно почувствовав себя лишней. Словно Ларри стоял прямо здесь, за их спинами, слушал эти признания.

— Да, — выдохнул Ак, затем очнулся, вновь вернувшись в реальность. — А потом он оставил меня здесь. Одного. И ни разу не навестил. Мы даже не попрощались толком.

— Вы встречались? — спросила она. Не очень хотелось лезть в душу Аку, но она должна была понять.

— Если говорить современным языком, то, думаю да. Хотя современные отношения могут быть… путаными.

Тилли подумала о Лаа и согласно кивнула.

— Ак, — позвала она. — Хочешь я позвоню ему, и скажу, что он идиот?

— Не стоит, — он позволил себе смешок. — Наслаждайся пиццей, хранительница Лондона, и спасибо, что выслушала.

Он ушел тихо, под звук шуршащей ткани. Утром Тилли всё же отправила Ларри короткую смску, как и обещала. «Ты идиот».

Но с той ночи всё сломалось. Музей продолжал жить. Иногда случались внутренние войны, особенно когда Ланселоту ударял в голову очередной подвиг. Иногда — заговоры, интриги, расследования. Но Египетский зал был тих. Куда тише, чем обычно. Пару раз она видела Ака, идущего к главному входу в обычной одежде, но больше не останавливала. Потом он перестал выходить, напротив, заперся в четырех стенах.

— У вас есть дети, Тилли? — как-то раз украдкой поинтересовалась Шепсехерет. И, когда девушка ответила отрицательно, устало выдохнула: — Совсем не представляю, что с ним делать.

— Он тоскует, — подсказала Тилли. — Ему бы увлечься чем-нибудь, отвлечься.

В итоге, она принесла в музей DJ-аппаратуру. Акменра мог быть в бесконечной тоске, но все новые вещи неизменно привлекали его внимание. Что ж, видеть фараона за DJ-установкой, пожалуй, не самое странное, что случалось с ней в жизни. По крайней мере, он вновь улыбался.

Зимой ей сказали, что она едет с выставкой в Нью-Йорк, и скинули список экспонатов, которые едут с ней. Она даже не стала читать остальных, нашла одно-единственное имя в списке. И тут же достала телефон, выискивая в контактах номер, по которому очень давно не звонила. Когда абонент поднял трубку, она без приветствий сказала:

— Через месяц он будет в Нью-Йорке, Ларри, и только попробуй профукать свой шанс. Ты меня услышал? Только попробуй.

Ответ она ждать не стала.

Директор Макфи был парнем странным, но быстро освоился. К тому же, Тилли явно было не до того, чтобы следить за экспонатами. Лаа был рад видеть её не меньше, чем она его. А она была _очень_ рада. Но ночь шла, Акменра со своими старыми друзьями меняли трек за треком и смеялись, но она (уже привязавшаяся к нему, как к другу) видела, что раз за разом взгляд Ака соскальзывал с шумящей толпы к входу.

Она отвлеклась буквально на секунду, и не сразу поняла, почему все вокруг замолчали, замерли, стихла музыка. А потом толпа хлынула в разные стороны. По образовавшемуся коридору шел Ларри Дейли. В приличном пальто, с сединой на висках. Она перевела взгляд на Ака. Его вытащили из-за администраторской стойки, да оставили стоять, как статую. Как шокированную и испуганную статую. Ларри дошел быстро.

— Ак, — выдохнул он. — Привет.

— Привет? — Акменра отмер. — Сколько мы не виделись? Подожди. Три года? Ты не можешь просто прийти и сказать «привет», после того как забыл о моём существовании и…

Зал дружно ахнул. Ларри быстрым движением притянул Ака к себе, целуя, наплевав на толпу вокруг. Впрочем, поцелуй был коротким. Отстранившись, уже он сам начал говорить:

— Смотри, Ак, у меня седина. Мне слишком много лет по отношению к твоим вечным двадцати. Я умру слишком скоро, понимаешь?

А потом Акменра сказал то, что заставило Тилли улыбнуться:

— Ты идиот, Ларри Дейли.

И поцеловал его уже сам.

Потом вокруг играла музыка. Люди и звери танцевали, кто-то хлопал Ларри, не отпускающего руку Ака, по плечу. Тилли была уверена, что видела, как прослезился Теодор Рузвельт. Она никогда не была на свадьбах. Но атмосфера показалась ей очень похожей. Может, стоило переехать в Нью-Йорк? К тому же, кажется, пластина на этот раз останется здесь. Да и с Лаа расставаться не хочется.


	2. Ник

Вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, как тяжело бывает найти друзей, если говорить всем окружающим, что Теодор Рузвельт учил тебя ездить верхом, а Сакаджавея — читать следы? Ник с этим столкнулся напрямую. Проблема была только в том, что он, вообще-то, не врал. Зато быстро сообразил, о чём говорить стоит, а о чём нет. Иногда он даже чувствовал себя героем комиксов, потому что вёл двойную жизнь: обычный школьник днём и… ну, в общем-то ночью тоже обычный школьник, но знающий о музее естественной истории чуть больше окружающих.

Если бы у него спросили, Ник бы ответил, что его детство было лучшим. Да, мама возмущалась, если он возвращался из музея, и признавался, что опять не спал всю ночь. Но как же уснёшь, когда вокруг происходит столько интересного! Да и многие экспонаты готовы помочь ему с домашкой, например. По истории у него оценка ни разу не опустилась ниже пятёрки.

К тому же, чаще отец всё же отправлял его спать… куда-нибудь. У Ника было несколько любимых мест. Но больше всего ему нравилось, когда (если Ларри был особенно занят) следить, что он правда лёг спать, приходил Акменра. Фараона можно было раскрутить на какую-нибудь клёвую историю про Древний Египет.

И, вообще-то, Ник был одним из первых, кто заметил. Ладно, Тедди был и сам ослеплён: с Сак у них только-только всё закрутилось. Аттила вообще плохо соображал в таких вещах. Джед и Октавиус пытались понять, как решать свои «семейные ссоры», как называли их окружающие, без очередного побоища. Нику оставалось наблюдать.

Иногда Ник только притворялся, что уснул, особенно, если его отец и Ак задерживались в комнате охраны. Тогда он мог наиболее незаметно понаблюдать за ними. Зрелище было одновременно любопытное и забавное. Как, например, тот случай с надписями на руках. Ларри взял в привычку оставлять на руках заметки, например, «батарейки в машинку Дж и Окт», чтобы точно не забыть. Когда он оставил первую такую заметку, а Ник притворился спящим, тот случай и произошел. Ак и Ларри сидели за столом. Ларри перебирал бумаги, которые на него внезапно свалил Макфи, Акменра пытался помогать (скорее, отвлекал). В один момент фараон протянул руку, и взял ладонь Ларри в свои, проводя пальцами по тем самым заметкам.

— Ак? — удивился Ларри.

— Что это? — полюбопытствовал фараон. — Ваши чернила так легко ложатся на кожу?

— Это просто ручка, — Ларри рассмеялся. — Смотри.

И он нарисовал что-то у фараона на запястье. Ак мягко улыбнулся, рассматривая рисунок. А потом перехватил ручку и изобразил что-то в ответ на руке Ларри.

— Хм? — охранник очень долго рассматривал рисунок. — Не хочешь перевести?

Выражение лица Акменра тут же стало хитрым.

— Ты же хотел выучить мой язык.

С тех пор рисунки у Ларри на руках стали появляться постоянно. Чёткие египетские иероглифы. Ник уже знал некоторые из них, ведь Ак учил языку и его, но полностью расшифровать смог только спустя несколько лет. Там были короткие любовные записки. От содержания некоторых едва-ли-подросток-Ник отчаянно краснел.

К сожалению, хорошие познания в истории, а также увлечённость египетской культурой и своеобразный юмор, не способствовали поиску друзей. И когда Нику исполнилось пятнадцать, он стал приходить всё реже. Тусовки с одноклассникми, да и отец разрешал оставаться в квартире, а значит, легко можно было собрать самых популярных ребят и, наконец, влиться в общество. Отучиться бы еще вставлять в речи фразочки на древнеегипетском. Хотя у девушек такая особенность внезапно стала популярной. Не прошло и пары месяцев, как у Ника появились первые в жизни отношения. От отца он их отчаянно прятал. Но они встречались уже пару месяцев, и Ник решил, что может незаметно представить её отцу и, эм, всей остальной своей «семье». Ночные экскурсии всё ещё оставались популярными, а значит, Кэтти (так звали девушку) легко можно было туда затащить.

Он не учёл немного другого.

По-началу, и Ларри, и Ак (который стал для Ника сначала кем-то вроде Дона, но со стороны отца, а затем перешел в статус лучшего друга) — они оба смотрели на Ника и Кэтти со стороны и не спешили вмешиваться, только обменивались таинственными ухмылочками, какими обмениваются все взрослые в такой ситуации. Что ж, Кэтти, в какой-то мере, испортила всё сама. Когда народу в залах стало меньше, а Ак и Ларри подошли поздороваться, она накинулась с расспросами про актёрскую карьеру. И, когда Ак с совершенно серьёзным видом сказал, что все они оживают по ночам, она рассмеялась и протянула «да, конечно». Вообще-то, подростки постоянно так говорили. Вообще-то, Ак этого терпеть не мог.

Когда Акменра и Ларри переглянулись, Ник понял, что всё пропало.

То, что произошло дальше, стало его ночным кошмаром на ближайшие несколько лет. А потом превратилось в самую смешную шутку.

Ак перешел на древнеегипетский и смотрел таким взглядом, словно Кэтти — не более, чем очередная подданная его царства. Ларри начал цепляться. Долго докапывался у Кэтти про каждую деталь её жизни, и на каждый ответ строил недовольное лицо. Ак шутил. К сожалению, на своём языке. К сожалению, и Ларри, и Ник его понимали и смеялись. Ну, Никки по началу пытался сдерживаться, но не особо получалось.

Ничего удивительного, что Кэтти бросила его сразу за дверями музея. Больше они даже не заговаривали друг с другом. Что не помешало Нику пытаться построить отношения, не сообщая при этом Ларри. Ник и сам не мог понять, почему не хочет для начала представить свою пассию маме. Видимо, понимал, что сначала стоит пережить проверку у отца (и поддерживающего его Акменра, что значительно усложняло задачу).

Потом случился Лондон. Ознаменовался он сразу двумя открытиями.

Во-первых, даже самые идеальные отношения могут развалиться. Никки переживал разрыв Ларри и Ака чуть ли не тяжелее их самих. Скорее всего, дело было еще и в том, что Эрика и Дон тоже поговаривали о разводе, а любовь Ларри и Ака была настолько очевидно безгранична для окружающих, что казалась идеалом, к которому следует стремиться.

Ник даже пытался поговорить с отцом об этом. Но первое время Ларри был слишком разбитым, и становился мрачным и замкнутым при упоминании всего, хоть как-то связанного с Египтом или музеем. А потом Ник уехал на Ибицу, а решать любовные драмы издалека — неблагодарная работа. Тем более, что и своих хватало.

Это к вопросу о втором открытии в Лондоне. Ланселот был красивым, бесспорно, раз уж даже Октавиус позволил себе некоторые высказывания про «красивые голубые глаза» в присутствии Джеда. И Джед даже не особенно злился. Ну, и вокруг Никки как-то было достаточно однополых парочек. Так что признать, что его могут привлекать и мужчины тоже, оказалось для Никки довольно просто. Спасибо Ланселоту за это открытие.

Так что на Ибице он узнавал себя и свои границы и предпочтения. Было весело, музыка гремела почти круглосуточно, а люди были открыты и свободны. И всё же Нику довольно быстро стало скучно. К тому же, он ни с кем не мог сойтись близко. Близкие отношения подразумевали в том числе и разговоры о детстве и семье. Что мог сказать Ник?

«Теодор Рузвельт заменил мне дедушку, а фараон Акменра — кого-то вроде старшего брата, за тем только исключением, что встречался с моим отцом».

«Я с детства умею хорошо ездить на динозавре и могу прилично объясниться на пяти языках, включая гуннский, а древнеегипетский мне вообще как родной».

«Моей первой мужской влюблённостью был Ланселот. Ну, пока он нас всех не подставил, и его нос не расплавился от факела».

Почему-то именно на Ибице Никки осознал насколько бредовой была его жизнь. Бредовой, но захватывающей, и оказавшись в обществе простых, адекватных людей, он вдруг понял, насколько не подходит реальному миру. И как ему скучно без общения на интеллектуальные темы.

Он вернулся в Нью-Йорк даже раньше, чем ожидал. Загоревший под солнцем, еще дурной от юности и текущей по венам музыки, он сделал самое неожиданное решение в своей жизни: поступил на кафедру Египтологии. Эрика поджала губы и молчала несколько томительно долгих секунд, но потом потрепала по волосам, обняла и сказала, что он молодец. Ларри… Ларри улыбнулся сразу, но так болезненно, что сразу стали ярче и синяки под глазами, и морщины, и седина на висках. «Это хорошо» — сказал он так, словно ничего не было хуже. Тогда Ник попытался поговорить с ним еще раз.

— Какие-нибудь известия от Тилли? — зашел он издалека.

— Пишет, что я идиот, — недоуменно пожал плечами Ларри.

— А от Акм…

— Хочешь, закажем пиццу? — перебил его отец. — Надо же отпраздновать твоё поступление! Как думаешь, они могут выложить оливки в форме иероглифа «Удача», если скинуть им картинку?

Намёк был ясен и прозрачен, а иероглиф им всё-таки выложили.

Потом в жизни всё как-то завертелось: студенческая жизнь, вредные или крутые преподаватели. Ник запросто оставался лучшим на курсе. Потому что, серьезно, он учил язык и культуру у самого фараона. Лёгкая учеба была обеспечена. Профессора его обожали, потому что он легко помнил факты о том времени, которые кому-то могли показаться незначительными. Но Акменра рассказывал ему о своем царстве с такой любовью и настолько подробно, что Ник ловил каждое слово. И вот оно и пригодилось. Правда, иногда приходилось поломать голову, как к уже известным ему фактам найти доказательства.

Поэтому, когда Ларри перехватил его после пар, Ник даже не сразу понял, чем тот так взволнован.

— Я вчера был в музее, — практически без предисловий сказал ему отец.

Ник усиленно размышлял, почему это так значимо. Скрижали ведь….

А, точно, кто-то говорил ему о приезжей выставке из Лондона.

— Акменра? — неуверенно спросил он.

Ларри кивнул. И только тогда Ник заметил. Они с отцом не виделись буквально пару дней, но какими резкими были изменения. У него теперь был вид пусть и человека сильно не выспавшегося, но счастливого. В глазах снова появился блеск, а в движениях лёгкость. Ник отметил также растрёпанные волосы и неоправданно высокий ворот кофты. И с трудом удержался от смеха. Ларри поправил сумку на плече, и на тыльной стороне его ладони Ник увидел знакомые рисунки. Простое и понятное «Люблю тебя» на древнеегипетском. Совсем как раньше.

— Тогда я тоже сегодня зайду, — кивнул Ник. — А тебе бы выспаться.

Ника в музее обнимали все и долго. Чувство было, словно он вернулся домой из долгой поездки. Ак тоже был рад его видеть, в конце концов, для него на самом деле прошли три года, в отличие от тех, кто был восковыми фигурами в Нью-Йорке. Каким-то образом Макфи (когда отошёл от шока) договорился о том, чтобы Акменра остался с ними. Да и Тилли решила, что здесь её судьба: они с Лаа образовали очередную милую парочку.

И, видимо, на волне всеобщей любви друг к другу, Никки решил снова попробовать длительные отношения. И как-то так получилось, что снова с девушкой. Её звали Сара, она разбиралась в истории Египта и любила собирать статуэтки на египетскую тематику. Собственно, познакомились они как раз на открытой лекции. Сару Ник, несомненно, любил, но не так, чтобы до смерти и навсегда. Но спустя почти три месяца решил, что у них достаточно всё серьезно, чтобы познакомить её с родителями. Тем более, она и сама настаивала.

Начать решил, конечно, с Ларри.

— Это Сара, — представил он девушку. Ситуация повторялась: они были в музее в ночь экскурсии, Ларри слегка приобнял фараона за талию. Сара удивлённо переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Ну, да, Ак выглядел на тот же возраст, что и Ник, а Ларри явно был в два раза старше. А потом… в её взгляде появилось что-то вроде презрения.

«Вообще-то, — осознал внезапно Ник, — я не в курсе, как она относится к однополым парам, еще и с такой разницей в возрасте». Как оказалось — не очень хорошо. История повторилась даже больше, чем он ожидал: от докапываний Ларри, до Акменра в образе надменного фараона, презирающего простых смертных.

Сара бросила его у дверей музея за две секунды до того, как он сделал бы это сам. На удивление, когда он вернулся в музей, Ларри и Ак над чем-то посмеивались. Главное, что были не в обиде.

После третьего раза это стало традицией. Еще одна девушка показалась им недалёкой, следующий (внезапно) парень слишком меркантильным, потом была опять девушка, которая засматривалась на Акменра больше, чем на Ника, потом парень, который хотел через Ника попасть на роль кого-нибудь в музее, потом….  
В общем, Ак и Ларри начали получать явное удовольствие от доведения пассий Ника до истерики. И совершенствовались в этом как могли. Начали подключаться остальные. Тедди и Сак, которые как-то раз утащили очередную его пассию на экскурсию, и Ник так никогда и не узнал, что на самом деле произошло, но девушка сбежала даже не попрощавшись. Декстер, который всегда был рад учинить очередной раздор и катастрофу. Моаи, который спрашивал про его предыдущую пассию, и начинал перебирать все известные ему имена, мол, Ник постоянно сюда кого-то таскает. Хотя, по сути, так и было.

А потом, когда он решил, что в последний раз приводит кого-то в музей, при знакомстве произошло следующее.

— … а это — Ларри, мой отец, — представил он. — И Акменра, его…

— Жених, — внезапно перебил его Ак.

Ник подавился воздухом.

— Что? — он окинул взглядом мужчин перед собой еще раз. На первый взгляд всё как обычно: горящий взгляд, пальцы переплетены, стоят близко-близко, и даже никаких колец.

Но Ларри внезапно смущенно покраснел, а Ак улыбался так широко, как только мог.

— Поздравляю! — крикнул он так, что обернулись все, кто стоял рядом. Пришлось объяснять окружающим, все начали поздравлять, шумная толпа начала тут же пытаться решать организационные вопросы: где, когда, по чьим традициям. Из музея Ник вывалился вместе с Ларри только под утро. И только тогда вспомнил, что изначально был не один. Что ж, неловко вышло.

— Помочь тебе с кольцами? — спросил Ник. В конце концов, Ларри мог захотеть изобразить там что-нибудь египетское, стоило убедиться, что он всё сделает правильно.

— Да, было бы отлично, — рассеянно ответил Ларри. Он, кажется, и сам еще не до конца осознал происходящее. Но выглядел до ужаса счастливым.

И Ника переклинило: он больше не хотел случайных партнёров, мимолетных чувств и бесконечных поисков. Он помогал Ларри с организацией, он помогал Акменра с украшениями. Он (по просьбе Ларри) скрывал всё от мамы, хотя очень хотелось при очередной встрече поныть, что хочется также: безгранично и ярко. И никаких больше случайных партнёров и партнёрш.

Ночь церемонии наступила внезапно. Ник помог Ларри донести костюм («Господи, Никки, скажи, что мы еще не опаздываем!»), потом побежал к Акменра, помогать с украшениями («Ник они не застегиваются! Что делать?!»). Макфи каким-то образом умудрился договориться на эту дату о выставке с редкими египетскими украшениями из другого музея. Потом прошёлся и проверил, что всё было отлично, созвездия романтично мерцали, присутствующие дружно умилялись («Когда там уже начало, Ник?»), а все необходимые вещи были на местах. Тилли настраивала музыку, Джед и Октавиус охраняли коробочку с кольцами.

Всё было идеально.

И сам вечер прошёл как нельзя лучше. Сначала Тедди проговорил торжественную речь, потом они поцеловались под всеобщие «ахи», «охи» и поздравления. А затем началось. Им обвязывали руки специальной верёвкой, пели заклинания, поджигали листья (осторожно и под чутким присмотром Ника с огнетушителем), прыскали водой, надевали венки, и много чего еще. В итоге «свадьба» превратилась во всеобщее празднество, где кто-нибудь время от времени подходил к Ларри и Аку и произносил что-нибудь наставительное или делал что-нибудь странное. Их даже заставили кинуть букет, неизвестно кем принесённый. Кидали они его вместе, а поймала Тилли, тут же помчавшаяся с этим букетом к Лаа. Акменра светился от счастья ярче всего того золота, что на нём было, а Ларри словно помолодел лет на десять.

Но пришёл рассвет. Ник остался внизу убираться. Именно в это утро было особенно больно думать, что Ларри там наверху помогает Акменра забраться в саркофаг, и ждёт, пока первый луч солнца не превратит его возлюбленного в мумию. Потом он закроет крышку, наверное, тяжело вздохнёт, и заставит себя жить дальше.

Ник осознал еще одну вещь. Он бы так не смог.

Он так завидовал (по белому) Ларри и Аку, что упускал из виду другие вещи: у них была только ночь. Несколько часов, пока солнце скрыто за горизонтом, чтобы обнимать друг друга, держать за руки, целовать и просто быть вместе. Несколько часов, которые не растянуть как ни старайся.

— Чего грустишь? — Ник так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил приближение отца.

— Просто… — он подумал, как бы сформулировать всё, что только что осознал. — Ты счастлив?

Ларри просто кивнул, и потрепал Никки по волосам.

— Конечно, — ответил он. Но Никки понял, что Ларри понял, что он имел в виду. — Пойдём, самое время высыпаться. Кстати, когда ты там приведешь к нам свою пассию? Ак давно не изображал из себя вредного фараона.

Никки рассмеялся. Возможно, он и правда слишком сильно заморочился со всем этим «долго и счастливо». В конце концов, оно не каждому дано.

— Вы собираетесь изводить всех, кого я привожу? — хмыкнул он.

— Нет, конечно, — Ларри притворно ужаснулся. — Просто приведи кого-то, кто не убежит от ожившего динозавра, и вот тогда мы поговорим.

Никки рассмеялся.

— Тогда мне светит только следующий ночной охранник, раз Тилли уже занята.

— О, нет! — Ларри схватился за сердце. — Кажется, мне придётся уйти на пенсию раньше времени, чтобы мой сын не остался один на всю жизнь.

Ник закатил глаза. Они шутили и смеялись, и солнце грело. Ларри был в расстегнутой рубашке и смявшихся брюках. Седина блестела в его волосах, а на лице было множество морщин. Но он был счастлив. И Никки пока только мечтал, что однажды будет счастлив с кем-то также.

Действительно, стоило продолжать искать.


	3. Эрика

— Мам, — голос Ника в трубке дрожал. Эрика знала, что случилось непоправимое даже раньше, чем он выдохнул еле слышно. — Папа… умер.

Эрика помнила, как впервые услышала от сына, что все экспонаты в музее оживают ночью. Она еще подумала, что Ларри всегда был ребёнком, жил своими фантазиями, вот ему и не составило труда увлечь туда же и Ника.

Подозрения появились, когда Ник раз за разом возвращался из музея с новыми невероятными историями. Как они с Сак играли в прятки («Она так скучает по своему сыну, мам»), как Теодор Рузвельт учил его ездить верхом («Правда, он на лошади, а я на Рекси, ну, Ти-Рекс, он днём у входа стоит»), как Акменра рассказывал увлекательные истории своего народа («Ну, это когда они с папой расстаются хоть ненадолго, не очень часто»). Первым делом она, конечно, поговорила с Ларри. Мол, не дури ребенку голову, дай хоть ему нормальным вырасти. Ларри тогда ответил, что до заката всего час, а у него еще много дел, и сбросил вызов. Он вообще часто так делал, если хотел уйти от ответа.

Тогда Эрика решила разобраться сама. Дон на её план только закатил глаза и посоветовал не маяться дурью. И всё же, очередным вечером, за час до закрытия и за полтора до заката солнца, она вошла в главный зал, где её сходу поприветствовали кости древнего тираннозавра. По словам Ника, ночью он с радостью катает желающих по залам.

Спрятаться труда не составило. Она и сама не верила, что, как отбившийся от рук подросток, сидит, затаившись, и ждёт. Наконец, прозвучал сигнал о закрытии музея, и, выждав еще немного, Эрика выбралась из укрытия. В главном зале никого не было, зато красиво светило закатное солнце.

Когда Ти-Рекс спрыгнул с постамента, она не закричала только потому, что окаменела от ужаса. Очнувшийся следом 26-й президент США Теодор Рузвельт ситуацию не улучшил. Её, кажется, вообще никто не заметил. Даже вбежавший в зал из закоулков Ник, кинувшийся обниматься с Рузвельтом как с любимым дедушкой. Даже начал рассказывать забавный случай со школы. Потом она всё же издала нечто похожее на писк, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Её тут же успокоили, и, пока Ник представлял всех и каждого, даже достали где-то чая успокаивающего. Наконец, она спросила, где Ларри, на что получила тоном, словно это само собой разумелось, что «он с Аком. Ну, с Акменра. Я же рассказывал».

Впрочем, Ларри с «Аком» и сами вскоре появились. Шли так близко, что то и дело соприкасались руками. Акменра что-то рассказывал, видимо, смешное, потому что Ларри искренне смеялся. А потом Ларри сказал: «У тебя эта штука опять сбилась», и поправил тяжёлое украшение на шее, проведя по коже египтянина пальцами как ни в чём не бывало. Видимо, личное пространство не для них придумано было.

Её видеть Ларри был не особо рад. И она вполне могла понять, почему. Акменра (настоящий чёртов египетский фараон!) был с ней предельно вежлив, но было понятно, что лучше бы в его присутствии к Ларри близко не подходить. Особенно ей.

Так что больше она в музей не приходила. Забыла всё как страшный сон, от Дона отшутилась, мол, ну какие оживающие экспонаты, право слово. И двадцать шестой президент не провел ей экскурсию по всему музею, и пещерные люди не пытались отобрать её сумочку, и Акменра не шептался с её бывшим мужем, стоя непозволительно близко. Последнее, почему-то, задевало особенно, словно у неё еще оставались на Ларри какие-то права. Не было, конечно, никаких прав, просто Акменра был молодой и красивый (и фараон, весь в золоте и с идеальной осанкой). И Никки дергал его за руку как старшего брата. В общем, музей она обходила стороной.

И вот, спустя столько лет, звонок в три часа ночи, и ей вновь предстояло оказаться там. А ведь она уже не молода, так легко вскакивать и переживать тяжелые новости не могла.

Таксист только отпустил шуточку про её любовь к искусству, ведь правда, чего там в этом музее так поздно делать. Тем более, ночных экскурсий не намечалось. Но в музее горел свет и мелькали тени в окнах. И внутри было тихо, только Моаи протяжно гудел на двух-трёх нотах что-то мрачное и тоскливое, прощальное.

Никки сказал: приходи в Египетский зал, всё не так просто, как ты думаешь. Судя по собравшейся там компании, было скорее сложно, чем «не так просто». Доктора Макфи она знала заочно, а вот с Рузвельтом, Сакаджавеей и Акменра виделась в живую. Ник из них всех был самым потерянным и бледным.

— Тилли закроет на завтра музей, — говорил Макфи. — Повесит объявление. Но нам надо что-то решать.

Он нервно промокнул лоб платком. Остальные не шевелились. В египетском зале было темно, только не яркие отблески на лицах и позолоте. Все прислонились к одному саркофагу и стене рядом. Внимательно смотрели на другой. Эрика тоже посмотрела. Саркофаг как саркофаг, красивый, с украшениями, чем-то похож на первый. Её волновало немного другое.

— Никки, — позвала она.

Все тут же вскинулись, перевели взгляд на неё. Ник быстро подошел и обнял. Она мягко провела по его спине и волосам. Большой он вырос, выше неё, а всё тот же ребёнок, которого она когда-то качала на руках.

— Мам, — пробормотал он. — Мам, он упал прямо тут. Я забежал спросить кое-что у Ака, а потом… внезапно…

— Шшш, — мягко прошептала она. — Всё будет в порядке.

Не лучшие слова, но она правда не знала, что сказать. Ник отпустил её, резко успокоившись, и сказал:

— На самом деле, будет, — он кивком указал на второй саркофаг. Эрика тоже на него посмотрела, но как и в первый раз не нашла ничего необычного.

Между тем компания вернулась к обсуждению своих вопросов, и Ник отошел к ним.

— Ты уверен, что потребуется семьдесят дней? — спросил Рузвельт.

— В моё время потребовалось бы именно столько, — ответил Ак. У него на голове не было короны, и чёрные волосы растрепались, торчали во все стороны, как у обычного парня. Он выглядел даже моложе Ника. — Но в моё время потребовались бы также жрецы и сложные ритуалы и процедуры. Сейчас же…

Все помолчали еще немного.

— Я могу попросить одного моего друга, — сказал доктор. — Он мог бы посмотреть на саркофаг, дать приблизительную оценку. Если он пройдёт по времени, будет намного проще.

— Он сможет сделать это не прикасаясь к саркофагу? — спросил Ак.

— Мы не можем до него дотронуться, — напомнила Сакаджавея.

Эрика мягко кашлянула, напоминая о своём присутствии. И, когда все вновь обратили на неё внимание, сказала:

— Ник позвонил мне в три часа ночи и сказал, что Ларри… — она запнулась. — Почему вы обсуждаете какой-то несчастный саркофаг?!

Компания переглянулась.

— Я ей объясню, — сказал Никки, и, подхватив её под локоть вывел из зала.

Эрика чувствовала, что ноги её не держат. Ник помог ей опереться на стену, стульев в поле зрения не было, как и кулеров с водой. Пришлось успокаиваться самостоятельно.

— Где он? — наконец спросила Эрика.

Ник перед ответом тяжело вздохнул и выдержал паузу, хотя вопрос был максимально простой.

— Там, — он кивком указал в сторону египетского зала. — В том саркофаге.

Эрике сделалось дурно. Она заставила себя дышать, потом вспомнила статью из интернета: найти три вещи, которые можешь потрогать, три запаха, которые чувствуешь. Дальше она не помнила, но и этого хватило, чтобы картинка вновь стала чёткой. Из зала доносились приглушенные голоса, кажется, они не могли в чём-то сойтись.

— Давай еще раз. И по порядку.

— Я пришел к десяти, — начал Ник. — У меня возникли трудности с расшифровкой одного иероглифа, а мне для докторской он жизненно необходим. Подумал, Ак будет не против, он обычно рад меня видеть. Он и был рад. Ак как раз начал объяснять мне, когда папа… он стоял там, около стеллажей, а потом только вскрикнул коротко, и упал, — Ник мелко задрожал. В университете его научили говорить красочно, и теперь он и сам был не рад такому умению. — Акменра тут же сообразил, подбежал, поднял голову. Проверил дыхание, пульс, потом пытался что-то там своё колдовать. А потом как закричал на египетском. Я разобрал только, что он взывал к Анубису, просил его не забирать его семью. А я стоял как придурок, даже пошевелиться не мог.

Эрика обняла сына, хотя и сама дрожала. До неё только начало доходить, что Ларри действительно больше нет.

— Что дальше? — мягко спросила она.

— Скрижаль сошла с ума. Засветилась ярко, даже глаза обожгла. А потом весь зал заволокло тьмой, нас раскидало кого куда. Мы очнулись не сразу, часа два прошло. Саркофаг сразу увидели, пытались подойти, но он словно отгорожен невидимым барьером.

— И вы думаете, что Ларри там?

— Ак сказал, что это самый логичный вариант. Он просил за Ларри, боги откликнулись на его просьбу. Саркофаг же не может быть пустым.

— С чего египетским богам вообще помогать Ларри? — пробормотала Эрика, но Ник услышал.

— Они же… как бы правильно слово подобрать?.. не то женаты, не то повенчаны. Тут несколько лет назад была пышная церемония, но они просто собрали в кучу традиции разных народов.

Вот эта новость потрясла Эрику даже больше, чем мысль о Ларри-мумии. Своего бывшего мужа она давно отпустила, но всё равно почему-то считала, что ей бы он сообщил.

— Ладно, — она заторможено кивнула. — И теперь он должен восстать из саркофага, так?

— Здесь и начинаются проблемы. Если он правда там, то восстанет. Но когда? Во времена Акменра процесс мумификации занимал семьдесят дней. Что делать доктору Макфи? Прятать саркофаг в подвале? Ак решительно против. Говорит, только попробуйте, я тогда и свой туда унесу. В общем, ты слышала. До этого они два часа спорили, точно ли Ларри там, и нельзя ли как-то защиту обойти.

В общем, ситуация была печальная со всех сторон. Как потом выразился Ак, «скрижаль была создана, чтобы заботиться о благополучии, моём и моей семьи. А со своей бюрократией сами разбирайтесь».

— И что теперь делать? — Эрика посмотрела в глаза сыну, который разбирался во всём происходящем куда лучше.

— Ждать, — просто ответил он.

И они ждали. Эрика как-то упустила момент, когда вместо того, чтобы просиживать законную пенсию дома с чаем и подружками, она начала вливаться в ночную жизнь музея естественной истории, который считала скучнейшим местом на земле в юности, и ненавидела в молодости. Как оказалось, Ларри стоило умереть, чтобы она, наконец, разглядела его личность.

Про Ларри они все начали шутить довольно быстро. Так проще было переживать разлуку. Именно разлуку, не утрату. Эрика быстро обрела определенный «режим ночи». По началу она приходила поддержать Ника. Тот вместе с «другом Макфи» — крайне подозрительным парнем с хитрым взглядом — пытались определить, подходит ли саркофаг тому же периоду, что и саркофаг Акменра или эксперты разорвут их на клочки. Пока что сошлись на том, что без взятия проб сказать точно нельзя, и закрыли египетский зал «на реставрацию».

Потом она начала приходить просто так. Потому что ей нравилось.

С Тилли они познакомились еще в первую ночь. Охранница вывалила на неё поток информации о том кто, где, с кем и как. И с каждой ночью слухи и интриги не прекращались, так что женщины взяли в привычку встречаться за час до заката и обсуждать последнии новости за чаем. Эрика вскоре даже перестала находить необычными фразы в духе «Тедди и Колумб опять что-то не поделили, но, слушай, они же вообще друг друга не понимают, как они умудряются что-то не поделить?» или «Лааа опять со своими друзьями! Кажется, они придумали как добыть огонь и контролировать его. А мне что делать?».

Потом она помогала в музее. Эрика еще с детства хорошо ладила с животными, и как-то так получилось, что во всём музее только она и Рузвельт могли уговорить Декстера отдать ключи. Поэтому, она обычно бродила по тем залам. Хотя по началу и было жутко, когда огромный лев разлегся в её ногах, требуя, чтобы его почесали за ухом.

Еще Эрика знакомилась с экспонатами. Оказалось, что большинство из них были очень общительными, и всегда были готовы выложить ей всё, что только знали о своём времени.

И не только об этом. Стоило только им узнать, кем она приходится Ларри, как они тут же с хитрой ухмылкой принимались распевать дифирамбы их с Аком отношениям. Мол, эти двое друг без друга вообще никуда, а вместе — так против всего мира.

Сакаджавея рассказала, как они долго не могли их найти, а потом выяснилось, что Ларри с Аком решили притащить в музей огромный экран и устраивать киноночи. Только по пути немного потерялись, и нашлись распивающими кофе, сидя в обнимку в парке напротив музея. Сак и Тедди тогда молча увели остальных обратно в здание, а кино посмотрели в другую ночь.

Тедди вспомнил, как Ларри однажды заболел. Но продолжал приходить. Вваливался в музей, добредал до египетского зала, да там и оставался. Акменра на него ругался, мол, не ко мне ты должен был идти, а к лекарю. Но всё равно заваривал ему чай по каким-то особым рецептам, и отвлекал разговорами. За порядком пришлось следить ему, Рузвельту, но он был не против. Опять же, лишняя возможность предстать перед возлюбленной в выгодном свете, когда спасаешь имущество музея от разрушительной силы Аттилы, например.

Сам Аттила при имени Ларри только начинал одобрительно что-то кричать, и вся толпа подхватывала.

Кстати, всё тот же Рузвельт рассказал ей, как всё начиналось, а потом добавил:

— Когда пришел Ларри, и сказал, что Акменра — не зло, и смотрел на этого своего фараона взглядом настолько влюблённым, что всем окружающим стало неловко, я мог только принести свои извинения. За всю свою жизнь я редко встречал людей, которые влюблялись бы так просто, сразу и навсегда. Теперь уже в прямом смысле.

Эрика даже познакомилась с миниатюрными Джедидайей и Октавиусом, очередной неразлучной парочкой. Эрику вообще поражало, как крепко в музее все друг за друга держатся. Она была замужем дважды, и дважды в разводе. Не умела выбирать парней или не умела строить отношения? Джед сказал, это потому, что им всем вместе еще неизвестно сколько тут торчать. Октавиус добавил, что когда в сердце есть любовь, время становится более благосклонно. Видимо, имел в виду, что так лучше, чем в одиночестве.

Еще одна особенность, которую она заметила: в музее всё равно существовала своеобразная иерархия. Тедди, Сак, Акменра, Джед и Октавиус — они были основой. Они наводили порядок в отсутствие Ларри, помогали Тилли. Но кого бы она не спросила — Ларри оставался тем, кого они беспрекословно слушались. И президент, и фараон, и римский полководец. Эрика никак не могла взять в толк, что они в нём нашли. Особенно Акменра, который еще при жизни получал всё, что хотел, да и после смерти оставался одной из значимых фигур в жизни музея. Но она бы не посмела спросить.

Поэтому единственное, что для Эрики оставалось неизменным — египетский зал она обходила стороной. Но однажды Тилли пожаловалась:

— Ак опять замкнулся в себе, — они пили свой обычный чай перед сменой в комнате охраны. В углу всё ещё висела формёнка Ларри, а нового охранника никто не собирался искать. — Знаешь лондонскую историю? Ларри тогда оставил Ака в Лондоне, а сам уехал. Это когда он еще учителем работал. С Аком-то тогда я осталась, присматривала за ним. Он же, может, и фараон, но сердце-то живое, бьется. В общем, он тогда сильно страдал, кое-как вытащили. И тут только всё наладилось…

И Эрика подумала, что Акменра нужны сейчас не друзья. Ему нужен кто-то, кому можно выговориться. А лучше всего выговариваться тем, с кем больше никогда и не заговоришь. Эрика, внезапно, оказалась лучшим вариантом, потому что прекрасно понимала, что когда Ларри вернётся, она не сможет так просто приходить.

В египетский зал шум почти не пробирался. За чертой в виде двух огромных грозных стражей все словно умерло, даже пыль боялась нарушить статичную картинку своим движением. Золотом блестели украшения и стены. Сияла ровным светом пластина. На саркофаге в центре зала не шевелясь, и даже кажется не дыша, сидел Акменра. Сидел и молча, не моргая смотрел на то, чего в его зале просто не могло быть. Еще один саркофаг. Золотой, похожий на его собственный, явно созданный в пару.

Эрика осторожно кашлянула, боясь помешать.

— Я осведомлён о твоём присутствии, — не отводя взгляда произнёс Акменра. — Проходи.

Она прошла, стараясь ступать как можно мягче. Любой шорох множился и становился громом.

— Как ты? — спросила она.

Он удивленно на неё посмотрел.

— Ты пришла узнать о моём самочувствии? — и, когда она неопределенно пожала плечами, уточнил: — Почему?

— Ты напоминаешь мне Никки, — призналась она. — Такой же молодой и потерянный, каким он был в свои восемнадцать.

— Только мне немного больше, — улыбнулся фараон. — На два года и четыре тысячи лет больше.

— И всё же?

Он еще несколько секунд сомневался, но в итоге Эрика оказалась права — ему действительно необходимо было выговориться.

— Я скучаю, — признался он. — И боюсь, что ошибся. И что он разозлится. Мало приятного, умирать и возрождаться каждые сутки, — он нахмурился, а потом решил спросить: — Почему вы расстались? Ларри никогда подробно не говорил об этом.

Эрика впервые услышала, как Ак произносит имя Ларри, и поразилась, ведь никогда не слышала это имя таким, даже от себя самой в их лучшие времена. Мягко, с придыханием, наполненное столькими чувствами сразу, что неловко становится.

— Не сошлись характерами, — просто ответила она. — Мне нужен был кто-то практичный и стабильный, а Ларри был слишком фантазёром.

— Он практичный, — не согласился Ак. — Ларри всегда знает, что и кому в музее нужно. И он придумал множество вещей, которые сильно облегчили жизнь здесь. И ночные экскурсии — его идея. Теперь мы можем говорить с людьми, смотреть на мир за пределами этих стен.

Он говорил так уверенно, словно Ларри был самым идеальным человеком в мире. Эрика подумала, что, возможно, Ларри таким и был, просто не для неё, живущей в реальном мире, а для Акменра, фараона, чьё царство затерялось в песках, оставив лишь его, запертого в музее, живущим по своим внутренним законам.

— Мы знаем двух разных Ларри, — улыбнулась она. — Можешь рассказать подробнее, какой он здесь?

На губах Акменра расцвела мягкая улыбка.

— Незаменимый, я бы сказал. Истинный вождь. Я бы первым пошел за ним, куда бы он не повел, — Акменра мерил всё мерками своего мира, и для Эрики это звучало странно, но удивительно подходило даже тому Ларри, которого знала она. — Он никогда не отчаивается. Даже когда ситуация кажется окончательно безнадёжной, он просто открывает очередным вечером мой саркофаг и говорит: «Эй, Ак, у меня есть план», и я всегда знаю, что план сработает.

— Ты уверен, потому что ты любишь его, — покачала головой Эрика.

— Конечно, — Ак удивлённо посмотрел на неё. — В этом и суть: поддерживать тех, кого мы любим. Верить в них, даже когда они сами в себя не верят. — Он вновь перевёл взгляд на второй саркофаг, и мягко произнёс что-то на египетском, а потом явно повторил тоже самое на английском: — Я жду тебя, Ларри.

И тогда Эрика окончательно поверила в магию. Второй саркофаг на секунду засветился, а затем внутри послышался кашель. Ак подлетел к саркофагу и снял крышку даже быстрее, чем Эрика сообразила, что вообще происходит. Изнутри доносился кашель, хриплый. Акменра протянул руки и помог человеку внутри сесть. Мумия, как она есть — в бинтах и пыли, словно пролежала в этом саркофаге не одну сотню лет. Акменра начал мягко разматывать бинты. Он совершенно забыл про Эрику, и тихо говорил:

— Столько лет ты каждое утро помогал мне выбраться. Теперь настала моя очередь.

Постепенно бинты спали, и Ларри глубоко и резко вдохнул, вцепляясь в плечи Ака. Фараон мягко и нежно провел пальцами по лицу Ларри, успокаивая. Эрике стало неловко. Она как можно тише пошла к выходу из зала. Но мужчины были настолько увлечены друг другом, что даже не обратили на неё внимание. Обернувшись при входе, она еще успела заметить, как Акменра крепко прижимал к себе Ларри, перебирая его волосы, и как Ларри совершенно естественным движением повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать Ака.

Эрика вышла из музея и несколько минут стояла, наслаждаясь ночным воздухом. Ларри-из-саркофага выглядел младше. Лет, может, на тридцать пять или сорок. Что бы там не сделала магия Акменра, Эрика была уверена, что эти двое уже никогда не расстануться. А она… а её дома ждёт недочитанная еще с той роковой ночи книга. Пора возвращаться в свою собственную жизнь.


	4. Эдди

— Эй, Эдди, — Ник сел рядом и закинул ноги на стол. — Моих родителей сегодня нет дома.

Эдди молча закатил глаза. Он даже не стал спихивать ноги Ника со стойки информации или придумывать оригинальный ответ. За последний год он перебрал уже все варианты от «потому что они мертвы» до «заколебал, блин, иди докопайся до Декстера». Но Ник продолжал доставать его этой шуткой каждый раз, когда Ларри и Ак уходили на прогулку, оставляя Ника и Эдди за главных. То есть, главным, по сути, всегда был Эдди, как действующий ночной сторож музея, но Ларри просто нравилось всё контролировать и перестраховываться.

Когда годом ранее Эдди предложили место ночного сторожа в музее, он согласился практически не раздумывая. Что может быть лучше ленивой работы, большую часть которой можно с чистой совестью проспать? Его не смутил ни крайне подозрительный список дел, ни Тилли, с её «музей всегда тебе сам поможет», ни Ник, который в ту первую ночь таинственно растворился в коридорах музея, и нашелся только под утро. Впрочем, именно Ник тогда вывел его после смены из музея и потащил за кофе, а потом долго и обстоятельно объяснял: «Аттила любит магию, Декстер — воровать ключи, а в Египетский зал лучше лишний раз не заходить, особенно если Ларри и Ака долго нет в поле зрения». Эдди согласно кивал, запоминал, а вечером долго сидел вцепившись в свои длинные растрепанные волосы и уставившись в телефон, решая, звонить ли психотерапевту. Но решил, что лучше не стоит. В конце концов, Ник был мужчиной приятным, и врать вряд ли бы стал, так ведь? Эдди и его слабость перед красивыми мужчинами.

Как оказалось, Ник, не выглядящий на свои 35 и должность профессора египтологии, мог быть тем еще безбашенным подростком. Особенно, если выбрал себе цель, а цель особо не сопротивлялась. Эдди смиренно таскался за ним по всем залам, знакомясь с обитателями и влипая в истории, а потом неожиданно осознал, что влился уже в ночную жизнь, прикипел к ней, да стал единым целым. «Часть команды, часть корабля» и всё такое.

То, что Ларри тоже, в какой-то мере экспонат, Эдди не понимал ужасно долго, за что до сих пор считал себя слепым и глухим. Но, с другой стороны, кто бы заподозрил в мужчине в костюме ночного охранника — экспонат? Эдди и вовсе считал, что Ларри раньше приходит, чтобы точно успеть в Египетский зал до заката. Эдди туда понятливо не совался, прекрасно понимал, на что может наткнуться. Сложно не понять — Ларри и Ак чуть ли не повсюду вместе ходили, да и о личном пространстве друг у друга осведомлены явно не были. Убедился в своих догадках Эдди уже на третью смену: кто-то решил устроить киноночь, и Ак на задних рядах вполне уютно и привычно устроился в объятьях Ларри.

Ник тогда, правда, забыл предупредить, что на киноночь у охранника еще больше работы: Декстер и пещерные люди обожали раскидывать повсюду поп-корн, а парни времен Второй Мировой вполне могли начать палить куда не попадя в самые напряженные моменты.

И вот Эдди сидел за стойкой информации, крутя в руках записку, что Ак и Ларри вернутся к рассвету, а Ник рядом опять шутил уже приевшуюся шутку. Привычную. Мимо также привычно проскакал Рузвельт с Сакаджавеей, и не менее привычно промчался Рекси. Эдди точно знал, что Октавиус и Джед уже в пути, чтобы отобрать его компьютер и продолжить смотреть смешные видео на ютубе.

Ник продолжал таращиться в ожидании ответа.

— Привет, Ник, как дела? — подчёркнуто вежливо поинтересовался Эдди. — Неужели у тебя нет огромной стопки контрольных от студентов, опять перепутавших все иероглифы?

— Есть, конечно, я же каждый день заставляю своих студентов писать контрольные по иероглифам, — серьёзно кивнул Ник. Эдди вообще был не в курсе, шутит он или нет, в универе-то никогда не учился.

Эдди, конечно, подозревал, что надо Нику. Как-то раз, примерно через пару месяцев с начала его работы, Ник привёл девушку: красивую стереотипную блондинку в коротком платье. Эдди тогда был не в курсе, что у них тут уже какие-то внутренние шутки на этот счёт, и переживал за Ника больше, чем сам Ник. К тому же, Ник ему нравился, так что, возможно, где-то глубоко в глубине души, Эдди надеялся, что у них может что-нибудь получиться. Пусть даже он и был максимально противоположен от той девушки: волосы чёрные, черты лица острые, да и сам высокий — «шпала». Так вот, девушка. То была ночь «ночных экскурсий» и Ник просто привёл её пораньше, пока остальные делали вид, что они актёры. Что произошло дальше, Эдди запомнил на всю свою жизнь. Ларри и Ак от девушки почему-то в восторг не пришли. Ларри начал шутить шутки. Не смешные, но смеялись все, кроме несчастной жертвы. Ак «включил фараона» и со своими неповторимыми интонациями прошелся по базовым требованиям «к будущей невестке моего мужа». Девушка краснела, бледнела, потом попыталась залепить Нику пощечину, от которой тот виртуозно увернулся, и сбежала, хлопнув дверью. Все разошлись по своим делам, словно не произошло ничего необычного. Эдди стоял в ступоре.

Когда Ник подошел, узнать как дела, Эдди высказал единственное, что пришло ему в голову:

— Я ни за что не буду с тобой встречаться, пока они живы.

Ну, тогда-то и началось. Когда кто-нибудь говорил Нику слово «никогда», он тут же ставил себе целью превратить его в «прямо сейчас».

Эдди вернулся в настоящее, тяжело вздохнув. Ник ему всё еще нравился до состояния дурацких бабочек в животе.

— Как насчёт выпить кофе завтра? — предложил Ник, всё еще не опуская ноги на пол. Он словно специально выбрал самые узкие джинсы, какие только смог найти в Нью-Йорке.

— Я на мели, — отмахнулся Эдди.

— Я оплачу.

— Я хочу выспаться.

— Кофе тебя взбодрит.

— Я не буду встречаться с тобой!

— Кхм, — а вот это прозвучало уже не от Ника. Эдди досчитал до пяти, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Ларри. — Я помешал?

— Нет, — Эдди нервно выпрямился.

— Да! — одновременно с Эдди произнёс Ник.

Возникшая пауза была самой неловкой в жизни всех присутствующих, так что очень вовремя появившийся Акменра в гражданской одежде спас ситуацию.

— Взять куртку занимает меньше времени, — сказал он, заходя в зал, и, окинув взглядом присутствующих, молча утянул Ларри дальше.

Впрочем, лучше не стало. Ник теперь выжидающе на него смотрел.

— Ты всё еще переживаешь из-за того случая? — спросил он. — Как там было? «Я не буду с тобой встречаться, пока они живы»? Ну, так днём они не живы. Да и в любом случае, с папой ты уже знаком, а мама так остро не реагирует.

Ник явно издевался. Смеялся над ним. Эдди медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— У меня есть работа.

И ушел, оставив Ника разбираться с его существующей-или-нет стопкой контрольных. Эдди тогда еще не знал главного: одного кандидата Ларри всё же одобрил.

Первый случай не вызвал у него подозрений. Акменра (ради исключения, в одиночестве) подошел, чтобы сообщить, что Декстер активно учится пользоваться отмычкой у окна на втором этаже. Вид у фараона при этом был хитрый, но он почти всегда так выглядел. Эдди побежал спасать окно, Декстер побежал прятать отмычки, и после нескольких минут, которые могли бы стать классическими кадрами в дешевой романтической комедии, Эдди оказался заперт в каморке. Вместе со швабрами, чистящими средствами и Ником. Он должен был что-то заподозрить уже тогда.

— Привет, — вежливо поприветствовал его Ник. Его джинсы были все еще узкими, а футболка достаточно просторной, чтобы открывать ключицы. Эдди нервно сглотнул. — Всё в порядке?

— Замечательно.

Эдди подёргал дверь. Дверь, ожидаемо, не поддалась. Ник рядом понимающе хмыкнул.

— Ладно уж, учись, — он достал из кармана шпильку, и протиснувшись мимо Эдди (скорее, обтеревшись об Эдди всем чем только можно) принялся возиться с замком.

— Так как насчёт выпить кофе? — спросил он в очередной раз.

— Просто выпусти меня отсюда, — взмолился Эдди. Когда ты ночной охранник в музее, где всё оживает именно по ночам, каждая секунда считается за одно происшествие, которое ему устранять.

— Ладно, ладно, — Ник распахнул дверь, но всё еще преграждал проход. — Но в чём проблема? Ты же не боишься моего отца до такой степени на самом деле?

Эдди молча протиснулся мимо, оставив Ника без ответа. В конце коридора мелькнул подол накидки фараона, и Эдди в голову закрались подозрения. Он побежал в ту сторону, но завернув за угол, наткнулся лишь на слившихся в страстном поцелуе Ака и Ларри. С возмущенным «найдите комнату» ему пришлось бежать с места происшествия, а случай с каморкой и вовсе затёрся из памяти спустя пару дней.

Во второй раз он сообразил. Ларри сказал, что у созвездий что-то произошло, но когда Эдди до них добрался, всё было тихо и спокойно. Он прошелся на всякий случай по залу. А вот когда в зал вошел Ник, и практически сразу послышался звук защелкивающего замка, он всё понял. В этот раз была очередь Ника дёргать дверь, но, ожидаемо, она не поддалась.

— Я тут не причем, — поспешил сообщить Ник, но Эдди и сам уже понял.

Он прошел остаток пути и внезапно обнаружил корзину для пикника, накрытую пледом. Шестерёнки в голове ржаво заскрипели, но провернулись куда надо.

— Ник, — неуверенно окликнул Эдди. — Мне кажется, или Ак и Ларри решили нас… свести.

Ник повернулся к нему с лицом крайне недоумённым.

— Ага, точно, — хмыкнул он. — мистеры «доведём до истерики каждую твою пассию» решили меня с кем-то свести.

Эдди молча вытащил в центр зала корзину и расстелил плед. Ник также молча возился с замком, но в этот раз их заперли надёжно. Возможно, даже до утра. Оставят записку директору, мол, «выпустите этих несчастных», а сами разойдутся, оставив после себя погром. Эдди аж вздрогнул, представив возможную катастрофу.

Ник сдался довольно быстро, и с удобством устроился на пледе рядом с Эдди. В зале было темно, созвездия мирно летали под потолком, решая свои вековые, непонятные простым смертным дела. Лицо Ника казалось совсем бледным, тоже застывшим, восковым, как и всё в музее.

Эдди вдруг подумал, что Ларри в своё время страдал. Потому что Эдди страдал сейчас. Ник был далёкий и… волшебный. Ребёнок, выросший среди чудес, не понимающий, почему другие люди хотели в своей жизни чего-то обычного. Приземлённого. Ларри должен был видеть в зеркале каждый день, как уходит его время, пока Акменра остаётся вечно молодым. Эдди вдруг показалось, что и Ник такой же, что магия скрижали его заморозила, а Эдди только и останется, что смотреть в зеркало на стареющего себя.

— О чём ты так напряженно думаешь? — Ник повернул голову в его сторону. «Статуя, — подумал Эдди. — Греческая мраморная статуя». — Серьёзно, выскажись.

— Я не хочу встречаться с тобой, потому что не хочу быть очередным именем в списке, — внезапно даже для самого себя признался Эдди.

— О чём ты? — Ник нахмурился, и вся магия рассеялась. Он снова стал обычным парнем, в меру легкомысленным, в меру надоедливым.

— Тедди рассказал, что ты постоянно водил своих пассий к Ларри. И их было много. Откуда мне знать, что ты не остынешь после первого же кофе?

Ник долго не мог найтись с ответом.

— Потому что я не встречаюсь ни с кем уже почти год? — он постучал пальцами по полу, подбирая ответ. — Не знаю. Честно. Думаю, я никогда не влюблялся так, чтобы «по-настоящему». То есть, конечно, я не приводил первых попавшихся с улицы, но с тобой… по-другому. Честно, не знаю. Теперь, когда ты сказал, я думаю, что и сам бы себе не доверял.

На это Эдди ответить ничего не мог. Хотя, Ник сказал, что в этот раз всё «по-другому». Да и Эдди уже устал раз за разом говорить «нет», когда хотелось сказать «да».

— О, смотри, — Ник резко сел, переключаясь на свою привычную жизнерадостность. — Они оставили нам сэндвичи и чай в термосе. Когда и где только успели достать? А, тут записка от Тилли…

Эдди смотрел на подвижное лицо Ника, и вспоминал, как весь год этот мужчина приходил в музей, вился вокруг него, иногда засыпал прямо за стойкой информации. Эдди пытался найти момент, когда его лёгкие «бабочки в животе» переросли в это страшное, тянущее чувство в сердце, и не мог.

— Так что? Чаю?

— Нет. Кофе. Как только нас отсюда выпустят.

Ник радостно улыбнулся.


End file.
